Nathan Richard
Nathan Richard Biography Serving as the primary anti-hero of the series, Nathan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen, and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. He's a sarcastic kind of person, flirting with Heather despite his apparent dislike of her, and mocking Ginger whenever she gets near him. He also gives Ginger the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Nathan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Nathan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them, with Tristan being his main victim. He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Nathan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. Such moments displaying this side of him include finding a date for Chase, and defending Charice after she is betrayed by Heather. Some quality time with Tristan also makes him consider ending his feud with him after so long, though this does not come to fruition. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Nathan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face. In Season Five, he starts to bring out his nicer side (which infuriates him, as it ruins his "bad boy" image). Relationships Ginger White (one sided crush) From the beginning of Season Four, it is evident that Nathan and Ginger are polar opposites, which causes a great deal of conflict between both of them during the first few episodes of Road Gold. In spite of this, they are often paired up together in assignments, which sometimes leads to insinuations that Ginger has feelings for him, which she steadfastly denies. Nathan, on the other hand, never denies that he is attracted to Ginger, and he, along with his friends, often accuse Ginger of wanting him as well. Despite the fact that she criticizes him at every opportunity, Ginger eventually shows signs of having a secret crush on Nathan, and there are indications of a mutual attraction growing between the two. This romantic tension eventually culminates in the two of them kissing in L.O.V.E, with her displaying a more relaxed attitude towards the competition from Nathan's influence. However, any hope of the two competing alongside each other for the rest of the season was dashed when Ginger has stronger feelings for Chase, Nathan's best friend. Signs of Nathan having feelings for each her continue to be shown. Since the first day Nathan and Ginger met, Nathan has told Ginger that he loves her many, many times. He has tried to get her to be his girlfriend throughout Season Four. Ginger usually holds that they should just be friends (but of course she would love him as a friend). Rather than feeling annoyed or even threatened by Nathan's affection towards her, however, Ginger tends to be amused by it, and, in many episodes, it actually seems quite precious to her. She's always very nice to Ginger and sticks up for him often. Even when she is turning his various romantic attempts down, she usually does it in a very kind way, or responds with some sort of "not now" statement, rather than rejecting him flat-out. Despite her consistently turning him down, Nathan has stated that he has never given up on waiting for Ginger to love him, and he never will Nathan came out of nowhere and serenaded to Ginger in the cafeteria and when the song didn't work he asks her out and she denies in a friendly tone. Since then, their relationship has faced trouble two times. First from Love to Dance Together, because after Chase's creation of Ginger's Valentine Week Nathan took credit for in Love, Chase kissed her and she enjoyed it. Also, she refused to have sex with Nathan . In Movies, Ginger feels very confused about her kiss with Chase and tells Nathan about it, which led to him getting mad at her until Dance Together. The second time was during Katy/Gaga when Nathan yet again tried to have sex with Ginger and she backed out. Unlike the other time, they had a fight, and that led Chase to cheat on Ginger with Joan, in Twerking, Joan confronts Ginger and teases her for not being good at twerking and admits to having sex with Nathan which Ginger doesn't believe at first, but Joan also tells her about a mole on Nathan's hip and Ginger's emotion on her face changes. Their relationship wavers again in Season Five. For weeks, Nathan continuously stays from a distance while Ginger tries to contact him. Nathan struggles to keep away from Chase but be with Ginger, and even tries to convince Ginger to choose him instead of Nathan. This leads to a big argument between them, and Nathan decides to tolerate Chase to see Ginger more often. He forces a kiss on her, which Ginger is outraged by and punches him for it, but breaks her hand instead. They soon make up however, though Nathan continues to fight for her, a bit more carefully this time Despite Ginger realizing her feelings for Nathan, she still chooses Chase over him, and he is broken to the bottom of his heart. Kyla Smith (Girlfriend) Kyla was a girl that Nathan met out of nowhere and she becomes his girlfriend after his harsh break up with Ginger. Songs Solos Season Four: Song jdnf n.JPG|Love Is All I Have (L.O.V.E)|link=Love Is All I Have Song wqqqqq.JPG|Let It Go/Let Her Go (The Date)|link=Let It Go/Let Her Go Song cfcfc.JPG|I Only Have Eyes For You (Dancing Teens)|link=I Only Have Eyes For You Song gyugb.jpg|My Life (It's Our Time)|link=My Life Song sjsjsj.jpg|It's Alright, But It's Okay (Friendships,Relationships and Death)|link=It's Alright, But It's Okay Song oi03ooeok.jpg|Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart (Christina/Alicia)|link=Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart Duets Season Four: Song abyss.JPG|Superstar (Tristan) (The New Generation)|link=Superstar Song sfgfyghud.JPG|Superman (Chase) (Broken Dreams)|link=Superman Song hdbfd.JPG|Treasure (Izzy) (Original Talent)|link=Treasure Song sbhbdhd.JPG|Unchained Melody (Chase) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Unchained Melody Song shhdjfd.JPG|Closer (Chase) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Closer Song jdbf d.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Ginger White) (Prom Accidents)|link=Rolling In The Deep Solos In a Group Number *Come So Far *S&M *Domino *On Our Way *Thriller/Heads Will Roll *Rocking Around The Christmas Tree *We Will Rock You *Standing Ovation *Everything Can Change *Marry You *We've Got Tonite *We Can't Stop *Don't Dream It's Over *One Of Us *Just A Fool *Timezone *This Is The New Year *Breakthrough *Let It Shine *Say *More Than A Band *Outcast *The Longest Time *You Have More Friends Than You Know *Don't Stop * *Jump *Feels Like Love *Your Own Way *Your Own Way (Reprise) Category:Character